injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Shadow the Hedgehog(Sonic Injustice: Gods Among Mobians)/@comment-76.30.99.69-20200110120633
Donatello: You're using science to hurt people. Sektor: So you’re here to stop me? Donatello: Because heroes aren't afraid to take chances. Sektor: Kombat me if you must… Enchantress: I’ll turn you into a wind-up toy. Sektor: Try it and I will shoot you down. June Moone: Your technology won't stop Enchantress. Sektor: How should I know? Enchantress: Because magic beats technology every time. Sektor: You have another mind? Firestorm: Yep. Me and the professor. Sektor: Let’s see if he dies after I kill you! Firestorm: Sektor. Sektor: Your pyromancy doesn’t horrify me, Firestorm. Firestorm: As if… Sektor: Your power reminds me of Kabal’s. The Flash: I don’t know who this “Kabal” is. Sektor: You don’t need to… because you will now die. The Flash: Explain yourself! Sektor: I am Sektor, the last cyborg you’ll face. The Flash: Allow me to prove you wrong. Sektor: Gorilla Grodd. Gorilla Grodd: You will submit to Grodd, Sektor. Sektor: The Lin Kuei serve no one, fool. Gorilla Grodd: You're barely a man. Sektor: I’m now a cyborg. Gorilla Grodd: Perhaps you have a heart for me to eat. Sektor: You are no Nightwolf. Green Arrow: I cannot say I know who this is. Sektor: An indian whom you’ll be seeing in his grave. Green Arrow: A cyborg about to become a pin cushion?! Sektor: I’ll avoid your arrows. Green Arrow: Geez, spoiler alert. Sektor: Any hope for painlessness will not happen. Green Lantern: I swore an oath to stop you. Sektor: An oath that’ll soon be broken. Green Lantern: You’ll be coming with me, Sektor. Sektor: I answer only to the Lin Kuei! Green Lantern: Not for much longer. Sektor: How the hell can you be the future? Grid: I am the future. I am perfection. Sektor: Prepare to be aborted. Grid: I am the Grid, humanity perfected. Sektor: I will destroy you, mindless creation. Grid: I cannot be destroyed. Sektor: Target has been spotted! Harley Quinn: Umm… I don’t see one anywhere! Sektor: Feeble-minded girl! Harley Quinn: You got a funny name! Sektor: Just how imbecilic are you? Harley Quinn: Just tryin' to break the ice. Sektor: Subject: Anung Un Rama… Hellboy: The name's Hellboy, dumbass. Sektor: That isn’t what your true family named you! Hellboy: My first fight with a mechanical monster. Sektor: I am Sektor, the last cyborg you’ll face. Hellboy: Wouldn't bet the farm on that. Sektor: You life will end now, Jay Garrick. Jay Garrick: I think you'll find it hard to hit me, chum. Sektor: Then maybe you should flee this encounter. Jay Garrick: So, are you a living machine? Sektor: I am Sektor, the last cyborg you’ll face. Jay Garrick: Sounds like a job for Jay Garrick. Sektor: I will destroy you, foolish Lantern. John Stewart: Not while I still wield the ring! Sektor: Well then… let’s begin. John Stewart: Seen a lot of things, but nothing like you. Sektor: I am Sektor, the last cyborg you’ll face. John Stewart: I don't like the sound of that. Sektor: They call you the Clown Prince of Crime? The Joker: They call me an influencer, an icon. Sektor: Due to so many crimes you have committed. Sektor: Even I don’t find you hilarious at all. The Joker: Everyone's always so judgy. Sektor: Prepare to be aborted. The Joker: Boop beep Da boop boop. Sektor: Do not mock me, Joker! The Joker: Ugh, it's no use talking to some people. Sektor: Kombat me if you must… Leonardo: As bad guys go, you're the worst. Sektor: Prepare to be aborted. Leonardo: You're picking on the wrong turtle. Sektor: You’re also picking on the wrong cyborg, boy. Leonardo: Your evil ends here.